The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Pulses can be used to measure various operational parameters of an integrated circuit (IC). In an example, an IC generates a pulse having a pulse width as a function of a chip temperature for measuring. The pulse width is then converted to a digital value representing the chip temperature. However, various variation sources, such as process variation, power supply variation, and the like, can affect the pulse width, and thus affect the accuracy of pulse-width based measurement.